Detective Carbon
by Whitelisted
Summary: for who carbon is read the intro to the adventures of Carbon its what happense after i finnesh the adventures of carbon (check each chapter daily to see if i did something with it)


Carbon is a 14 year old from Rockport city and has beaten the pokemon leage and needs a job so he becomes a detective this is the sequal to the adventures of carbon witch is Discontinued until i think of something so yea

ON WIS ZE SHOW!

Carbon woke up in his own house (that he bought in the last story and yes he's old enough to own a house 14 years old) and went downstares and tried to wake up Phill (who was on the couch with some potato chips)

**"WAKE UP Phill!"**

But Phill did not move.

**"Ok you lazy bum you asked for it"**

Carbon then grabbed the bottom of the couch and flipped it over and a loud thud and Phill crawled out from under the couch

_"WHAT THE FUCK CARBON I WAS SLEEPING!"_

The tired lucario stood up

_"why did you wake me up?"_

**"were becoming detectives dumbass"**

_"...oh..right"_

**"we are leaving for Beacon City in 1 hour get ready im taking a shower, theres some cereal on the tabe if you want some or theres meat in the fridge"**

and with that he went to his room and grabbed something and went in the bathroom and shut the door.  
after Carbon finished his shower Carbon got dressed in the outfit from his first gym badge just with a big ass black and red inside jacket and Phill nodded in approval.

_"looks good enough"_

Carbon nodded and someone who had not mentioned his name called Carbon picked up the holo-cast call knowing who it was.

**_"Carbon I forgot to tell you were in Beacon point City meet me in the Silver Mile Cafe in Infinity Park ill be_ waiting"**

the man then hung up and Carbon and Phill left the house and went to The RockPort Station and boarded the train,it was about a five minute ride on the train to The Beacon City Station and when the two exited the station and saw how everything was being changed the only part that was not changing was Silverton at the moment but they would get to that and it wouldn't take long to be done it was going on for about a week and was to be complete by tomorrow after noon and the building's Businesses would be moved to the other buildings so when Carbon first arrived at Beacon Point city (long before he started his journey he took the train there often) there was only Downtown and Silverton district, all he ever did in Beacon Point City was go to the gym and left he never went to any of the districts that he did not know much of anything about but he knew were the man had told him to meet him though he had once left Rockport for a "VACATION" and was the millionth person to rent out a room in a hotel in the Silverton District and won a Life pass to stay at the hotel for free so that what he planned on doing seeing as with his new job he will move to Beacon Point City but while thinking he lost track of time and Carbon and Phill went to see the the 2 entered the Cafe there were a few people there most looked like they were from the city then in the corner there was a man who looked like a lawyer or a business man then he signaled for the 2 to come to him,so they did and the man then spoke just quiet enough for no one to hear him but loud enough for the two to hear him.

_**"hello Carbon and Phill im the one who called earlier I am known as the Looker ((Authors Note: who other than the famous Looker with the international police)) i am here to escort you to YOUR office detective and that your now a Detective Class 5 but i will sometimes assist you with some cases and if you do well enough i have the authority to promote you or demote your class but I cannot fire you Detective Carbon also Phill is **_**_considered a detective as well do you understand Detective Phill so here are your badges and Id also take these wallets that you can put those_**_ **in**."_

and he handed them the items and they were about to leave before they all stopped simultaneously stoped and went to the counter and Carbon bought them all coffee and THEN they left. when they reached their destination witch was located in one of the alleys by Infinity Park in a small building inside it looked like a small one room house but had a nice little area

**_"you are to report here when you have information on anything new oh and one more thing you may have 2 partners if you want...do you detective?"_**

_"yes I would like that so I believe were headed to Kemton Holdings sir looker because i know a few things about it detective Carbon knows more than me though"_

They reached kempton holdings while carbon was walking by like a warden as all of the wardens saluted to Looker and Carbon as they passed by and all the pokemon looked either scared as hell or just looked at him with hatred

**"I may choose witch ever on I like"**

the looker nodded as Carbon continued walking until he stopped at a Absol with a scar on its face and front leggs in hancuffs(not shackels there is a difference) and it looked terrified as Carbon gave it a death glare

**"Ill take this one, the Absol with the scar"**

"right away detective Carbon"

the Warden then opened the cell and the Absol slowly walked out and looked up at Carbon Scared out of his mind

**"I see you need no explanation of whats happening, thank you warden George"**

Carbon said to the warden shacking his hand and with that the two detectives and the absol left back for the building

**_"are you going to nickname the Absol as you did with_ _Phill?"_**

the looker asked Carbon as he sat silently and just said:

**"Scar is his name"**

the looker then nodded and gave Scar his badge witch said detective Class 6 and Carbon looked confused

**_"this Absol has come from a place were the bad go he will have to work very hard to earn class 5 is that understood Scar once you work hard enough your record will be clear"_**

the looker looked **(lol)** at the Absol and he nodded

**_"good get some rest all of you we have a case that starts_****_tomorrow"_**_  
_

the looker then left the building as they all went upstairs and all went to sleep

((Authors Note: im not done yet Bros this story will be at least 3000 words befor i go to the next chapter also I might use some True Crime references ok just saying im working on the map of the region it will take a while though yea i kind of like the idea an absol haveing a scar also "the looker looked" thats kind of funny dont worry though i havent decided if Carbon will be good cop or bad cop mostly both sometimes bad sometimes good i dont know yet))

Carbon woke up early the next day he looked at the clock 6:00 am he shrugged and grabbed his jacket and his badge (he didn't change before going to sleep he was to lazy XD) and went downstairs and decided to go get some breakfast so he left a note that read: "went to Old Quarter for breakfast be back soon"

Phill was the first to wake up and was searching for Carbon when he saw the note and relaxed i little then sat on the couch and waited for him.

Scar was still upstairs still sleeping until he woke up and went downstairs but carefully (because of his handcuffs im keeping them on him until Looker promotes him to class 5.5 you will see in the future) after he reached downstairs he went to the couch with phill to wait for carbon he didn't have to wait long as carbon walked in the door not even 2 minuets after he got on the couch and Carbon gave phill and scar a bag of food. (phill's had some pancakes and scars had some bacon and sausage) then he plopped on the couch and turned on the TV waiting for looker at about 8:00 looker finaly walked in the door and Carbon got up as him and looker went upstairs after about 5 minuets Carbon went downstairs and turned the TV off and spoke to his pokemon

**"Alright listen up, Looker and i have to go inspect something i expect you two can take care of yourselfs watch over the place for us OK i dont want to come back to a messy place alright so behave and Scar Phill is in charge you do what he says and Phill dont be a jackass to him ok so both of ****you behave phill if someone comes in looking for us just call me and Looker will send someone to help them"**

the two of them left and closed the door

_**"are you sure we can trust them i mean Phill dosent look like the pokemon who follows orders right away and Scar is new from the holdings are you sure the place is** **safe?"**_

**"I have beaten Phill in muliple training matches and Scar lookes like he doesn't want to go back to the holdings im sure their fine"**

and with that they both headed for Rockport city and looker looked confused

**_"why are we headed there the only other way out is the car route Gold Vally Run and all the street races are there and to get past you have to win a race and we dont have a-"_**

he stopped talking and then realized Carbon had a car

_**"Info on it"**_

**"Silver BMW M3 GTR top speed 215 0-60 in under 1.8 seconds if Nos with some Vinyl ****designs and custom body kid it just arrived from the shop getting inside lights and stronger frame I think were alright"**

_**"... your **_**_unpredictable"_**

they just then reached rockport city and left for Carbon's "Safehouse" and he got out the car and they left for the streets they reached Gold Vally Run and saw that no one was there (this will not have any racing in it as far as i know)

in Carbon car it took them 2 minuets to get to Heritage Heights and got off the highway and went on Seaside Edge to get to Dunwitch VIllage (were their case took place and when they arrived they say a familiar face Detective Rog (Rodge)Class 3.0

"hey Carbon whats up are you here for the drug house case?"

**"yea looker go around town and ask people what they know about this Club ok were going in"**

Carbon then just grabbed a .45 ACP out of his back pocket and loaded it and hid it in his jacket and him and Rog went in

"whoa man entrance fee is $50 a pop you want in?"

**"yea man look ive heard of this club in north bay they some serious competition man where's your boss"**

"man he on the second floor le'me call em"

The man looks away and starts dailing when Carbon hits him in his neck knocking him out he grabs the body and gently sets it down and Rog comes in looking casual and they leave for the second floor and the other guys let him pass when the two reach their boss "joey Boy" they tell him the lie that he told the guy at the entrance and they lead him outside were they started walking and Carbon sudenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Joey and Rog did the same.

**"Ight Joey get on the ground and ****you'll be back a free man a lot faster"**

"you a cop man Screw you!"

he then started running and Carbon Aimed for his leg and fired scoring him a neutralizing shot and he ran up to him and handcuffed him

**"Hmpf they gon love you in lock-up"**

looker then pulled up in a police mustang with another cruiser following him and they took him away

**_"nice job Carbon thats one drug leader down we got 10 left keep up the good work see you in Silverton take you car there to lets just hope the place is still _****_in tacked"_**

-000-

in the building Scar is nappin next to Phill who was petting him as he was sleeping and phill was watching TV as Carbon walked in the door with a role of money in his hand and tossed it to Phill

**"Go buy something with that money and show Scar around Beacon Point City and share that money its 2 Grand spend it wisely"**

**((and were done yea next chapter will be on Phill and Scar going around Beacon Point City and spending the 2 Grand thats alot of money yea not a very interesting case but one is sure to come if you have an idea for a case or something to happen in the story say it in review or PM me so as always thanks for reading this and i might take down the adventures or Carbon untill this is done well Whitelisted signing out))**


End file.
